supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JediWolf29/How to use new Infoboxes
Hello wiki users! As you may have seen by now there are newer infoboxes scattered throughout the pages, given a theme more connected to this wiki. This post will be a guide on how to use them. Basics * Go to VisualEditor'' ''and click on'' Insert'. In the menu, you should see an option titled '''Infobox'. From that, you can select various kinds of infobox templates. Right now, there are only 5, but there will be more eventually for things such as Party Games, etc. Once more are made, they will be added to this guide. * NOTE: These can only be accessed through VisualEditor. General Character Infobox This infobox is used for any character throughout the series. This excludes enemies such as bosses or Naysayers. Values * Title - Name the infobox the same as the page it's being inserted on. * Image - Add an image of the page subject. * Caption - Give the image a caption, if necessary. * Species - The kind of animal or being the character is (ex. simply 'Monkey'). * Gender - The gender of the character, if any. * Relatives - The relatives of the character, if any. If no relatives are known, print "None known". * Seen in: - The games or series this character appears in. Leave blank for AiAi. World Infobox This infobox is used for worlds that host levels in Challenge Mode or in levels set by world. This includes those such as Jungle Island and Jumble Jungle. Values * Title - Name the infobox the same as the page it's being inserted on. * Image - Add an image of the page subject. * Caption - Give the image a caption, if necessary. * Stage Color Scheme - A description or image of the color scheme of the stages this world provides. Image is recommended. * Seen in: - The games or series this world appears in. Image Infobox This infobox is used mainly for images on general pages (such as This one). Only use if needed or as a placeholder. Values * Title - Name the infobox the same as the page it's being inserted on. * Image - Add an image of the page subject. * Caption - Give the image a caption, if necessary. Video Game Infobox This infobox is used for all game or series pages that are about an official Super Monkey Ball game. This also includes unreleased or cancelled content or fan games, if added in the future. Values * Title - Name the infobox the same as the page it's being inserted on. * Image - Add an image of the page subject. * Caption - Give the image a caption, if necessary. * Release Date - The release date of the game in all regions, such as JA, PAL, and USA. * Platform(s) - All platforms this game was released for. * Publisher(s) - All companies who contributed and are officially credited to this game. * ESRB Rating - The official rating of ESRB, if any. * Genre - The official genre of the game, if any. Stage Infobox This infobox is used for all pages about a stage/floor or level that is unique. Stages that have the same name and design should be on the same page. For example, Steps appears in both Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz. Though in different worlds, they are the same stage regardless.) Values * Title - Name the infobox the same as the page it's being inserted on. * Image - Add an image of the page subject. * Caption - Give the image a caption, if necessary. * World(s) - List all worlds this stage/floor appears in. * Difficulty - The difficulty or difficulties (see Challenge Mode) this stage/floor appears in, if any. * Time Limit - The time limit of the stage/floor. If there are different times in different games it appears in, put both and specify. * Number of Goals - The amount of goals this stage/floor has. Duplicate goals, such as 2 blue goals, count as one. Only put more for warp goals. * Banana Count - The number of bananas this stage/floor has. This should be exact, but estimates are also acceptable. * Difficulty Rating - The number out of 10 listing how difficult this stage is. This can be official or given.* * World Record - Optional; the official world record completion time for a stage and who currently holds it. You may provide a link to the holder if possible. * Previous Stage - The stage that comes before the current stage. This also includes previous stages that warp to the current. For example, Bonus Basic would include Diamond as a previous stage due to its Green Goal in Monkey Ball. * Next Stage - The advancing stage from the current. This also includes stages advancing from warp goals. * Seen in: - List of all games that this stage appears in. '*Extra, Master and Bonus levels do not have a given difficulty rating. 'Party Game Infobox' This infobox is used for all pages containing a Party Game or Mini Game (however it is classified). Be sure to place an image of either a preview take (like in Super Monkey Ball Adventure) or a screenshot of the start of the game. Values * Number of Players - the number of players, min to max. If for one player, you may put "one" or "Single Player". * COMs - Put Yes or No if COMs fill in empty player spots. * Modes - Each kind of Mode the Party Game offers, such as Tournament Mode. * World(s) Featured ***MAY BE DELETED*** - Not required, but list a world or worlds featured as an environment in-game for each version multiple Party Games appear in each game. For pages like Monkey Race, place an infobox for each section a game's version starts (ex. One for Super Monkey Ball's version and one for Super Monkey Ball Adventure's). * Seen in: - Regardless of how many infoboxes, put in all of them the games the Party Game appears in. Questions/Comments? That's the guide for now! If you have any questions, comments, or any ideas for addition to these infoboxes let me know in the comments! --JediWolf29 Talk SMB Wiki 03:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts